Pierced
by AndSheWasBeautiful
Summary: -"I figured the next thing I'd do was get some piercings." Rin watched Haru blankly for a moment. She laughed. "Your logic is amusing!" The stories of how Haru got his individual piercings.


**Pierced.**

**A _Fruits Basket_ Fanfiction**

**By xxLilMizCaityxx**

* * *

"I figured the next thing I should do is get some piercings."

Rin blinked, waiting to see if he was serious. Haru just kept watching her with that casual, uncaring look he always had about him still intact, making her giggle.

"Your logic amuses me," she joked, swinging her legs a little on the wall she was sitting on. Haru winked and the two laughed along together.

He kept his word.

**Right Ear.**

Rin rested her head on Haru's lap, and he fiddled absently with her hair, humming 'Barbie Girl' quietly. They were resting on the sidewalk outside the main Sohma House, both not really wanting to go back inside their prison like home. The pavement was rough and cold beneath Rin's legs but Haru was warm, and the view of his handsome face from where her head rested was satisfying enough to make her forget about her discomfort. Rin's eyes were about to slide shut, when the sun hit three diamond studs in Haru's right ear. She sat up and Haru looked vaguely confused to not find her on his lap anymore, but instead running her fingers along his earlobe and the three diamante studs that now resided there. He shrugged when her dark eyes met his inquiringly.

"Asshole teacher gave me a detention for not doing my homework, _one time_," he explained. Rin frowned, and cocked her head to one side.

"Seems pretty harsh for one time," she remarked. Haru smiled ruefully and resumed playing with a strand of her hair.

"… I might have reminded him he was an asshole too," he muttered. Rin rolled her eyes and settled herself once more, wondering what teacher would have to make him pissed off enough to get another piercing.

**Left Ear.**

Rin watched him pierce his ear the second time. They were in his bathroom, Haru standing at the sink, shirt discarded, making Rin want to moan in longing. The creamy, ivory pale skin of his back, the tight, wiry muscles from years of martial arts, the tattoo of the Chinese word for 'cow' just below his right shoulder. She was sitting on the edge of the bath, listening intently to why he was piercing this time round.

"So, this kid starts making fun of my hair. I'm used to it by now, after years of torment and whatever, but then he starts saying I dyed it white because I was a homo! I mean not only was I insulted, but that was such an ageist comment to make, right?"

"Homophobic, Haru," Rin corrected, smirking. She watched as he took the ice-cube away from his numbed, reddened earlobe, and lit a match on the sharp tip of his needle, sterilising it. Haru nodded and grinned at her.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. So, I broke his nose. Bastard. Served him right. Then, they called ma down to the school, and of course she really didn't give a damn, so now I'm suspended," he sighed in a defeated sort of way. Rin laughed, and stood up beside him to hold an apple behind his ear. He brought the needle up and jabbed it through his lobe, wincing in discomfort when it bled hot, crimson blood. Then, he threaded a small silver hoop through the new hole and dabbed gingerly at it with cotton wool. Rin giggled and hugged him round his middle for being so very brave.

**Eyebrow.**

"Can you believe they put me in detention in detention 'til summer vacation because I was listening to my iPod in class?" Rin smiled gently as she cleaned the bloody wound in Haru's eyebrow. Apparently, piercing your own eyebrow wasn't as simple as piercing your ear, because when Haru had tried to do it, he'd only ended up cutting his eyebrow deeply and then rushing over to Kagura's house. Rin had answered the door to him, and winced when she saw the stream of blood running from his eyebrow down the side of his face. He'd held out cotton wool and smiled apologetically. Now, they sat on the floor of her bedroom, Haru leant up against her bed, Rin kneeling beside him armed with disinfectant, and a needle and thread to try and sew the wound up. She took the ice cube away from numbing his brow and threaded the needled through, sewing it up rather well. Haru hissed in pain.

"You're gonna have a scar," she told him, and he pouted in thought.

"Think it'll make me look more macho like I got into a gang fight or something?" Haru asked hopefully and Rin laughed out loud, breaking the thread with her teeth.

"Not from a gang who use needles to maim anyways," she grinned.

"Hey needles can be dangerous you know! I mean, did you see me before you patched me up? I could have just been in a fight!" Haru insisted. Rin shook her head and gave him a pitying look.

So Haru tickled her. She deserved it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
